


【贺红】第一次

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※ABO
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 69





	【贺红】第一次

**Author's Note:**

> ※ABO

“贺天，生、生日快乐。”  
眼前的蛋糕是糕点店里买不到的款式。贺天用食指蘸取一团放进嘴里，甜而不腻，是莫关山的手笔。  
点燃中央的蜡烛，莫关山把蛋糕又往桌对面的人跟前推了推：“许个愿吧。”  
配合地双手合十，贺天闭眼，脸上写满虔诚：“我希望莫仔，送我一个永生难忘的生日礼物。”  
“傻逼，”等他吹蜡烛的人皱了皱眉，“愿望说出来就不灵了。”  
贺天当没听到，呼地吹熄火苗。双臂交叠放在桌上，视线越过缥缈青烟望进莫关山眼底。  
“那你得加油，让它实现。”

贺天没有动，就这么静静坐在餐桌边，看着莫关山一阵犹豫，最终似乎下定了什么决心。红发青年薄唇紧抿，深吸一口气起身拉紧客厅落地窗前厚重的窗帘，隔绝窗外的星点灯光；又关掉屋内所有照明设施，唯独剩下电视机旁那盏小小地灯。  
做完一切，他悄声走到贺天跟前，握了握拳，跪坐在后者两腿之间。  
贺天一手搭着椅背一手搁在餐桌上，垂眸看着莫关山颤抖着指尖解自己的腰带，不言一语。  
运动裤很是宽松，莫关山轻轻一拉，被灰黑内裤包裹的勃然大物就这么腾着热气现身在他眼前。青年忍不住咽了口唾沫，双手捏着运动裤腰，张嘴伸舌，闭眼俯身亲吻上去。

贺天搭在椅背上的手颤动一瞬。湿滑舌尖隔着棉布料正小心翼翼舔舐自己的欲望，青涩生疏尽显，却让他遍布四肢的血液瞬间朝腹下倒流。  
莫关山在抖，因为紧张，更因为羞耻。他舔得卖力，舌头磨蹭内裤的感觉并不好，但他依旧努力照顾到贺天的全部。舌尖自上而下、由外至里地游离，口水洇湿干燥布料，贺天灼热的体温透着湿布传来。莫关山停下喘了口气，虎牙叼住内裤边缘，一点点往下拉扯。  
尺寸远超同龄常人的性器一跃而出，啪地弹在莫关山白皙的脸颊上，衬得他的脸越发小巧。莫关山像是被吓了一跳，似乎完全错估了贺天的大小。他察觉到头顶的视线，过于专注，盯得他不舒服；但他不敢回应，干脆双目紧闭，把嘴张大，侧过头，卖力舔弄那肉柱上暴起的青筋。  
贺天后仰脖颈，长长舒出一口气。他短暂地移开目光，只为多享受这一刻。  
再看下去，他怕会失去那引以为傲的自制力。

莫关山的嘴生的小，为贺天口交显得尤为费力。撑到极限的嘴角被磨得生疼，刺痛化作眼角殷红，他却不退缩。  
贺天尚在调整呼吸，突觉分身进入一个与方才截然不同的湿热空间。  
莫关山挺直腰，正对贺天胯间密丛，深吸气，含下那根勃动的巨物。  
贺天差点徒手掰断椅背。额角青筋尽暴，他咬着后槽牙狠盯莫关山红色的发旋，拼尽全力抑制住想要死死按住他后脑的右手。  
异物突入口腔的感觉并不好，莫关山难耐地喘了口气，尽可能吞得更深。  
贺天的龟头触到了莫关山的喉咙。  
发出一声舒爽的长叹，贺天抬臂，想拍拍莫关山的背。他已经做得足够好了，这般想着，贺天打算扶着他退出来。  
指尖还没触及身下的人，贺天惊觉莫关山吸着他的阴茎，第二次吞入。  
这一回，龟头进入到刚才无法企及的深度。  
莫关山在给他做深喉。  
意识到这一点时，贺天的手掌已经转了弯，失控地按上莫关山的后脑勺。

莫关山做好了被贺天控制的准备，他等的就是这一刻。  
为了这一天，他提前偷偷做了很多功课。面红耳赤地点开那些视频从来不是他的风格，但，今天是贺天生日。思来想去该送个什么样的礼物，最终还是回到自身。  
如果把确定关系后的第一次当作生日礼物，他希望不给贺天留下遗憾。

呕吐的感觉从一开始就没间断。莫关山腰软得撑不住，双臂紧紧搂住贺天的大腿。粗大阴茎在喉咙里进进出出，摩擦脆弱柔软的内壁。生理性眼泪和咽不下的口水顺着莫关山的脸颊滑下，浸透贺天坚硬的耻毛。喉管不住地剧烈收缩，吸得贺天头皮发麻。他揪紧莫关山脑后刺刺的短发，一下更重一下地按向自己双腿之间。小腹酸软，贺天一阵颤抖，第一波浓稠的精液便射进莫关山的喉咙，直直流进他的胃。  
把软成一滩的人从地上捞起来，贺天抱着他倒上沙发。莫关山还在咳，他被呛着了。Alpha混杂浓烈威士忌信息素的精液对他来说太过刺激，感觉像被灌了一杯高度数烈酒，脑子昏沉，四肢都软得不像话。  
贺天近乎粗暴地把莫关山扒了个精光，他捧着莫关山的脖颈吻他，有力的舌强势撬开本就合不拢的牙关，疯狂地吮吸对方口腔中含有自己味道的津甜。  
金桔柠檬的清香爆裂开来，贺天着魔般埋首于莫关山颈侧，痴迷地对那肿胀起来的腺体又啃又咬。  
莫关山喘息急促，秀气的阴茎被贺天握在手中，与他的紧紧相贴。后穴止不住地往外冒水，穴口一张一翕，传达着体内愈发剧烈的瘙痒。  
心有灵犀般，贺天的指节探了进来。  
莫关山哼出一声短促呻吟，穴口被撑开，涌出大股蜜液，淌了贺天满手。Alpha低沉哼笑，草草抠挖几下，手指便探进了第二根、第三根。  
忽然，指甲划过硬硬一点，莫关山绵软的身体仿佛触了电，猛地震颤。  
贺天心下了然，对准那一点开展疯狂抠弄。  
“别、别，不行！”没什么力气的手臂徒劳推搡，试图将那只作乱的手推出体外，“贺天，不要……”  
抠蹭力度加大，频率越发增快，莫关山夹紧双腿，高高拱起腰背：“不行了，不行了，贺天，不要！”  
身体密集而强烈地抖动，伴随后穴涌出大量温热液体，莫关山迎来第一次高潮。

抹去溅在他自己胸前的精液，贺天用舌尖卷了些入喉，沁人心脾的金桔柠檬味。  
手指抽离还在微微抽搐的穴口，贺天沾满黏液的手温柔地抚上莫关山红肿的下唇，他探进合不上的口腔，两指夹弄莫关山殷红的舌。  
蓄势待发的粗大缓缓磨蹭着Omega湿漉漉的会阴，贺天啄吻莫关山沁着汗珠的鼻尖，在他耳边低喃。  
“我进来了。”

“唔……”坚硬灼热的龟头毫不留情地顶破穴口，即使扩张充分，贺天对莫关山来说依旧过于巨大。  
“啊、啊……”双眼上翻，莫关山绷直脖子，双手死死揪住靠垫。贺天的挺进堪称缓慢，也正如此，他几乎能在黑暗中描摹出身体深处那副过分淫糜的景象——从未开垦过的肠道被拓开，肠壁上的褶皱一条条伸展至无痕，信息素催化下分外肥厚的肠肉挤压贺天钢铁般坚硬的性器，汁水在高压下四溅开来。  
“不行了，贺天……”莫关山小腹痉挛，抖着腿根推拒贺天的进一步侵犯，“太深、不能再……呃唔……”  
贺天置若罔闻，又往里挺进一分。  
开什么玩笑，他才进去三分之二。  
“贺天，求你……”莫关山喘得太过剧烈，口水在气管前蹿动，震出与咳嗽无异的微鸣，“别、别再进来……我受不了……啊！”  
身体牢牢压住莫关山，贺天在搂紧他的瞬间，把自己完整地送进他的身体。  
Alpha的龟头顶住Omega的生殖腔，腔口紧闭，把那个比鹅蛋大不了多少的器官挤得凹下一大块。  
莫关山咬破了嘴唇，血丝在下一秒被贺天吮去。Alpha揽着Omega的后背，低头与之接吻。腰臀大开大合地操干，没有给他一丝缓冲的机会。  
莫关山肚子里的脏器快被捣碎了，移位晃荡的幅度隔着肚皮都摸得一清二楚。贺天衔着他肿胀的唇不松口，双手下移至小腹，配合顶弄的节奏按揉。莫关山被他操得理智尽失，眼泪一个劲地往外流。双腿无力地摊至两侧，又被贺天捉着压到胸前。每一次抽离都伴随有汁液飞溅，沙发很快被打湿大片。贺天不遗余力地戳刺莫关山的生殖腔，渐渐察觉腔口有松动迹象。他把莫关山压折成九十度，自上而下发起最后冲刺。Omega的生殖腔口在Alpha的信息素作用下顺从地张开，贺天一个深挺捅了进去，把满腹精液一滴不落地灌进莫关山腹腔深处。

莫关山在浴室就已陷入昏睡，贺天把他擦干后抱回床上，扯过被子把二人裹紧。  
Omega安静窝在Alpha怀里，微凸的小腹贴着分明腹肌，呼吸平缓安稳。  
贺天轻轻啄了啄莫关山挺翘的鼻尖，闭上眼睛前想起餐桌上那只没怎么动的蛋糕。  
就当明天的早餐吧。

FIN.


End file.
